Seras the shinigami-miko
by SerastheReaper
Summary: Seras is unique. Born as both a miko and a shinigami, she began training at the young age of 3. At age 6, her parents were attacked by hollows, and with their dying breath, gave her their remaining power to ensure that she will survive. Now orphaned, she lives with her uncle who is also a shinigami: Kisuke Urahara. 9 years pass. Read OC's info or you'll probably be really confused.


**A/N:** This is a bleach story that's mostly based around an OC I thought of when I took interest in Bleach/Inuyasha crossovers. I'm just going to put down the description since I'm not really sure how to put in in the story in her P.O.V., and I'll probably end up confusing you readers by forgetting to put down how exactly her powers work.

I changed some of the powers of mikos, and yes I'm using this from inuyasha but I'm not using any characters so this wouldn't really count as a crossover. I'm having it where they not only enchant weapons with their reiatsu, but can also make weapons out of it. They can heal any wound by using their reiatsu and create barriers. This race is even rarer than quincies as the species is believed to have died over centuries. I also added an explanation about the creation of quincies from mikos, which I will probably add to the story later, if not I'll edit this chapter in time

**OC:**

Name: Seras Otanashi

Gender: female

Age: 15

Race: half shinigami, half miko.

Appearance: Light skin, 5'8", curvy body (chest in the range of Rangiku-Orihime). Dark brown, straight waist-length hair with bangs that go to just an inch below her shoulders with silver eyes. Wears 2 bracelets and a necklace bearing a symbol similar to a quincy cross, though charmed to be hidden from those with no spirit energy, and keeps a substitute soul reaper combat pass in her pocket, along with a dispenser of soul candy.

Personality: Mature for her age. Cares about her friends. She's an overall likeable person, and seems to draw people in with a calm and soothing atmosphere that surrounds her. When someone hurts a person that she cares about, she turns cold and hateful. Her glare seems like it has enough power to shatter your soul. Jinta and Ururu see her as an older sister.

Mother: Miyako Otanashi (deceased) who was born from a line of mikos that goes back for hundreds of years. Her family had a journal of miko practices passed down from generation to generation to which she learned to channel her powers from, along with teaching her daughter.

Father: Kyoya Urahara (deceased) older brother to Kisuke Urahara. He was captain of squad 11 before Kenpachi Kiganjo. (To save you the trouble of looking it up, this was the captain that Kenpachi Zaraki killed before becoming captain.)Left the soul society for the 'World of the living' when his brother was exiled. Few years later he met Miyako and fell in love. They got married and had Seras.

Iyashino (healing sword): Her zanpakuto. Gender: female. Appearance: 5'4", pale, thin body that's slightly curvy. She looks about 16, has white hair that travels to the small of her back and yellow eyes. She has a very calm personality, like Seras. Iyashino is not used for combat, she is a sword of guarding and healing, a suitable sword for a miko. Normal appearance: a katana with a light-blue hilt and matching sheath, and a pure silver blade with a slight light-blue aura. She usually carries her strapped to her waist. Shikai release: Protect Iyashino. Shikai form: Instead of a weapon, she turns into armor that absorbs reiatsu as it gets attacked, and adding it to Seras's supply. (Erza from Fairy Tail's Black wing armor, appearance on bio just imagine it without wings and white parts light blue) Though this form is useful, it can only last a total of 15 minutes. Bankai Koken'nin Iyashino: a large supply of power bursts from Seras (Iyashino remains in her shikai form on Seras, even when the time limit is up) and aids allies by boosting their speed, strength, and defense, along with healing wounds, though only to the point where they are bearable due to having a limited supply of reiatsu. Only lasts for 10 minutes.

Yoso (element): Her Zanpakuto, previously her father's zanpakuto. Gender: Male. Appearance: about 6'9". Light skin with a lean, yet muscular build. He looks like he's in his early 20's. Shoulder-length, shaggy black hair with bangs that run down the length of his face, covering his right eye, his eyes change to different colors like his elements. He's a very serious person and acts like an older brother to Seras. This sword is unique, bearing all the elements: water, earth, wind, ice, fire, lightning, dark, and light. Normal appearance: a nodachi with a black blade and a hilt that changes color. She usually has him strapped to her back due to the blade being 4 ½ feet long. Shikai release: Strike Yoso. Shikai form: Yoso has 2 forms, both manipulating the elements. 1: twin chained scythes, the black blades 3 feet each, the chain being able to be extended with reiatsu added to it. 2: a dual sided scythe, also 3 feet each, with a 6 foot staff. Bankai Yoso no ken: Seras gains bladed gauntlets and boots. Thanks to these, her speed and strength boost and she can manipulate the elements with her hands and feet.

Backstory: born and raised in Karakura town. At age three she and her family discovered she had miko abilities when she was about to be hit by a car, and a barrier surrounded her before she could get hit. She started getting training from there. At age 5 she unintentionally entered her inner world while meditating and received her Zanpakuto, Iyashino. She began training with her uncle Kisuke , Tessai, and ocassionally Yoruichi when she came to visit, since Kyoya was leader of squad 11 and knew little of helping her with her sword. Instead of going to school, she was home-schooled by Tessai since her training took a lot of time, and she could be dangerous to those around her. A year later her parents took her to a park and a hollow appeared, a really powerful one. It attacked her parents and injured them to the point of being unable to fight, but still had plenty of power that in their physical state would be unable to weild. To give their daughter better protection, they gave Seras their remaining power: Miyako by grabbing her hand, and Kyoya by thrusting his sword through her heart (think back to the first episode. And by the way don't avoid this detail: she already has Shinigami powers, what do you think will happen when a former squad 11 captain gives her his powers?) The raw power flowed through her veins and before the hollow attacked her, her miko powers went out of control and purified it. This sent it, along with her parents, to the soul society. She gained her father's sword, Yoso, and lived with Kisuke, training every day to stabilize her power. At age 15 she finished her training and mastered in Zanjutsu (sword fighting), Hakuda (unarmed combat) Hoho (all high-speed fighting movement) and Kido (advanced spells.) and even attained bankai in both her swords, thanks to Yoruichi's help. She then enrolled in Karakura highschool as a new student (based in first episode, basically the day before Ichigo became a shinigami.) Though she may be finished with training, she still keeps into the practices by entering her inner world while she's sleeping.

Combat: She may be more powerful as a shinigami, but she mostly uses her miko abilities when she fights everyday hollows since exiting her body isn't that convenient. Normally mikos use their reiatsu to form bow and arrows, but Seras uses a few different weapons. For long ranged: dual pistols (beretta 92), but goes for a longer range than the actual solid guns. Like uryuu's arrows, the bullets blast apart the hollows on-sight, just at faster speeds. For melee, she uses weapons that are similar to her zanpakutos: twin chained scythes, twin katanas, dual-bladed scythe, and a nodachi, but don't hold the originals' powers.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Seras P.O.V**

I'm currently sitting on the ground in my innerworld, which is separated into 9 sections that corresponds to my zanpakutos: one section for each of Yoso's elements, and a field of Sakura trees to represent Iyashino that I am currently residing in. I use shun-po to get from area to area, and this is where I go when training's done before I wake up. This area is my favorite, the sakura trees have a very relaxing feeling to them. I'm currently meditating with Iyashino to build up my reiatsu, until I was interrupted by a familiar voice. "Seras-nee wake up!" I stand up and bow respectively to Iyashino before leaving my innerworld.

I sit up and rub the sleep from my eyes before seeing the familiar red-head. "Thank you for waking me up, Jinta," I said. "Did you and Ururu have breakfast, yet?" he shakes his head. "Then I'll get dressed and make breakfast." He grinned and nodded before leaving my room. I sigh. _'Today is my first day of school, ever, but at least I can go without there being any casualties.'_ I smiled at the thought and get dressed into my school uniform: a white dress shirt, red bow tie, black knee-length boots, and a gray pleated mini-skirt with a matching blazer. I go and make breakfast. Before I leave for school, Tessai stops me by placing a hand on my shoulder.

I look up in confusion and he hands me a substitute soul reaper combat pass, and a container of soul candy. "Kisuke told me to give you these. I know you use your miko powers, but the pass also helps you with soul burials so you won't need to transform."

"Thank you." I say, and then head off for school. As I'm walking, I spot a little girl dressed in a striped tank-top and mini-skirt with hair done up in brown pig-tails. This girl is a spirit. "Hello" I say to her.

She jumps, obviously surprised. "You can see me?" she asks.

"Yes, I am a shinigami. Would you like me to send you to the soul society?"

She shakes her head. "I want to stay here a little longer, there is someone who still visits me."

"Has any hollow come after you?" She looks at me confused, so I reword it. "Has any monster come after you?" She shakes her head. "Okay, I'll let you stay but if any monsters come after you, will you go?"

"Yes, but how will I find you" she asks.

"Give me your hand." When she does I use my reiatsu to form a bracelet around her wrist. She looks in awe at the glowing blue bracelet. "When you want to find me, a light blue trail will appear to lead you." I look down and see a vase with white flowers I use my reiatsu to make a hyacinth and place it in the vase. "I'll visit you after school," I say as I start walking.

She smiles happily and waves ,"Bye Onee-chan!" I stop and look behind me. I smile and wave back, then start walking toward school.

I walk into the building and find the main office. I walk up to a secretary ,"Hello, my name is Seras Otanashi, it's my first day." Recognition appears in her eyes and she starts shuffling through folders and gives me a piece of paper.

"This is your schedule and locker number is stated right here," she points at the right corner of paper. "Ask someone where to find your class, I'm sure they'll be happy to help." She stated with a smile.

"Thank you," I said as I left. I looked around and saw a tall man with dark skin, with hair that covered his eyes, walking down the hall. I walked up to him. "Excuse me" He looked down when he noticed me. "Do you know where 3A is?" He nodded and gestured for me to follow him. "My name is Seras Otanashi, what's yours?"

"Sado Yasutora, but most people call me Chad." He said in a deep, quiet voice.

"Thank you Chad-kun." I said when we found the room. A small smile spread on his face and I returned the gesture.

Chad and I walked into class, and he was tackled by a scrawny, yet energetic boy with brown hair. "Chad you got a girlfriend and didn't tell me!"

Chad's face darkened a little, so I gave an explanation." You misunderstood, I'm a new student and he just showed me to my class." The boy's eyes sparkled and he was about to say something, when the teacher interrupted him.

"EVERYONE BACK TO THEIR SEATS!" he said. When everyone did, he spoke in a normal tone. "Everyone, we have a new student. Please introduce yourself miss."

"Hello, my name is Seras Otanashi. I look forward to meeting all of you." I smile, and some of the guys start looking at me with lust-filled eyes, along with a bespectacled girl with red hair.

"Now here is a textbook, and find any empty seat to sit in." I nodded and found an empty space next to a raven-haired boy with glasses. He started teaching and I started looking around the room, as I had already learned it. I happened to notice that the raven-haired boy was looking at me strangely. I raised my brow in question and he looked away as if he never looked. Is he a shinigami? Well, there is only one way to find out. I focus a tiny bit of energy and look at his soul ribbon. Instead of the red ribbon I was expecting, his was a light blue, indicating he is a quincy. I thought they were extinct, but then again so were mikos. Now I know why he was looking at me strangely, I may have concealed my spiritual pressure to human-level, but my soul ribbon is unique. My soul ribbon is purple, a mixture of shinigami's red and miko's blue. The bell rang and I searched for my next class.

* * *

The bell rang for lunch and a girl with orange hair, abundant chest, and what seemed like a permanent smile came up to me. "Hello, your name is Seras, right?" I nod my head and she continues. "My name is Orihime, would you like to eat lunch with us?"

"I'd love to." I say. She leads me to the school grounds where there is a nice field. I see five girls sitting under a tree: the red hair girl from before, one with black short spiky hair, one with long black hair, one with curly short brown hair, and one with shoulder-length straight light brown hair. Orihime waved to them and they waved back. The red-haired girl ran up and glomped Orihime, affectionately rubbing her head against her chest.

"Orihime-chan you're back!" she cheered before being hit over the head by the girl with spiky black hair.

"Chizuru would you stop fondling Orihime!" she yelled. The girl, now introduced as Chizuru, whined and rubbed her head to soothe the pain. She noticed me and ran to me, but I side-stepped to avoid her. The girl with short, black-haired girl noticed me and smiled. "You must be the new girl, my name is Tatsuki Arisawa." She said.

"My name is Seras Otanashi. Nice to meet you." I looked at the group. "I'm sorry I don't know your names, would mind introducing yourselves?"

Tatsuki helped me out. She pointed at the girl with long black hair. "Ryo Kunieda." Said girl grunted a response. Then the girl with shoulder-length brown hair. "Michiru Ogawa." She gave a small 'hello'. Then the other brown-haired girl. "Mahana Natsui."She cheerfully waved. She then pointed to Chizuru. "Chizuru Honshou, I'd watch out for her if you don't wanna be groped." Chizuru pouted and I chuckled.

"I'll keep that in mind." I reply. We sat down and ate. The girls were talking about something I didn't have any opinion on, so I zoned out until I heard Orihime ask me something.

"What kind of things do you like." She asked.

'_Training with my Zanpakutos'_ I thought immediately. "I'm into martial arts, like kendo and karate. I'm also into archery." I'm not lying, those things really do interest me. I would have added practicing at a shooting range, but that would've sounded suspicious.

Orihime squealed cheerfully. "Tatsuki you finally have someone to spar with!"

I turn to Tatsuki and ask ,"Kendo or karate?"

"Karate, are you any good?" She answered.

I shrugged. "I wouldn't know I've only learned and sparred from one person. There isn't much time left of lunch, do you want to spar after school or during lunch tomorrow? And is there an archery range anywhere?"

"If you don't mind, after school." She said with a grin, which I returned." The school does have archery field, but you'll need the archery clubs permission if you want to use it. Meet me at the front steps after school and I'll take you to the dojo." I nodded.

When the bell rang we gathered our stuff and went inside.

* * *

**After School**

I walked to the archery club and asked to use their range, which they granted, and then went to meet up with Tatsuki. We walked to the dojo in comfortable silence. I walked through the doors and took my shoes off, as it is proper to do so and asked the dojo's sensei for a gi, which he provided.

The gi was comfortable, almost like my shinigami robes. We get into position and start the fight.

* * *

We sparred for hours, the score:

Tatsuki: 3, Me: 3, Tie: 5.

Her skill in karate is impressive, I didn't even need to hold back. I look at the clock, which said 7:15, and we left after exchanging goodbyes. I'll have to go to the archery range tomorrow.

I met up with the little girl from this morning and she greeted me with a cheerful wave. I returned the gesture, but frowned when I saw the vase was emptied of water with wilted flowers (besides the one made of reiatsu). "What happened to your flowers?"

Her face fell a little. "Some guys were skateboarding and accidentally knocked it over." She then gave a cheerful smile. "But onii-san beat some sense into them. He's even bringing me flowers tomorrow!"

I couldn't help but smile. "That was nice of him," I said. Then I realized something. "There is another person who can see you?"

She nodded excitedly. "He comes here every day on the way to and from school."

"What did he look like?"

She put a finger on her chin as she looked up, no doubt thinking of how to describe him. "He's a little taller than you, and wears a similar blazer that you do." Okay, so he goes to my school. "He also has bright orange hair and brown eyes." Dead giveaway, obviously Ichigo Kurosaki from my class. So he can see spirits, I'll look into that.

"Thank you, I believe I may know him." I said. "I just realized we never exchanged names, my name is Seras."

She cheered and hugged me, and I hugged back." My name is Kumiko"

"I have to go, see you tomorrow Kumiko."

"Bye Seras-nee!"

I stepped into Urahara's shop. "I'm home," I called out, which was responded with a muffled 'welcome back'. I fix dinner for myself, since the others already ate, and go to bed to slip into my inner world.

* * *

**NEXT DAY**

_Beep Beep! Beep Beep!_ This can't be good. I sigh as my meditation was once again interrupted. I bow respectively to Iyashino and leave my inner world.

I sit up and stretch. I look over to my side table and see my soul-pager was the item making the irritating beeping noises. I flip it open to check the hollow's location. Apparently there are two, in the same location. They're not very far from here, but I can also sense a shinigami in the area. I better go just in case. I scribble down a note to Tessai, Jinta, and Ururu telling them my location.

I look at the time, it stated 7:45. I might as well get ready for school while I'm at it. After I get dressed, I materialize my dual pistols and start running towards the direction of the hollows. I found one of them, and blast it apart on sight. I proceed to look for the other one, when I heard a femine scream.

I look down the street and notice Kumiko being chased by the other hollow, along with… Ichigo Kurosaki? What is he doing here? I mentally scold myself, as right now is definitely not the time to ask such useless questions. They ran past me as I prepared myself to shoot the hollow, when a short girl with black hair sliced apart the mask, effectively destroying it.

I dismiss my weapons. I was wondering who the shinigami was, she must have just been sent here recently. She looked back before silently running off. I walk away while the townspeople were discussing what they believe was the cause of the scene, and Ichigo gaping like an idiot, not that I blame him. I honestly freaked the first time I saw a hollow, but then again I was 6.

I calmly strolled to school until I heard a familiar voice call my name. "Seras-nee!" I turn around and see Kumiko. "I want to go to the soul society."

"Are you sure?" I ask she nodded." I'm sure you know that once you are in the soul society, there is no going back to this world."

"I know, but I don't want to be attacked by any more scary monsters." I nod and grab my substitute shinigami pass.

"I hope you may have a very peaceful afterlife. You may keep that bracelet if you wish, I hope I may meet you again eventually in the soul society." I press the pass into her forehead and the symbol started glowing. She gave me a quick hug before she disappeared into nothingness.

I sighed. I'm going to miss her, I just hope she lives in one of the safer areas of the soul society. I look at my watch and started running. I'm almost late for school. I made it just in time, with a few minutes to spare. Thank goodness for my training, otherwise I'd me completely out of breath from running 5 blocks straight. I walked into class, side-stepping a tackle from Chizuru, and calmly walked to my desk.

As I sit down I notice a shadow looming over me. I look up and see Chad, along with the scrawny, but spirited, brown-haired boy from yesterday, a boy smaller boy with black hair, and Ichigo, who looks like he can care less about anything at the moment.

"Good morning Chad-kun." I greet him, and he gives a silent nod as his own way of returning the gesture. I turn to the others, "Good morning, I'm sorry but I don't know your names yet."

The brown-haired boy brightened up more than I thought was humanly possible. "No worries Seras! Don't pay any attention to these guys, pay attention to me!" He went into his own little world until Ichigo ruined his little moment.

"Keigo, will you stop acting like a love-sick idiot?" He bluntly said. The brown-haired boy, now introduced as Keigo, started crying (anime tears) and mumbling/whining about Ichigo being mean and about him just trying to be friendly.

The black-haired boy spoke up," My name is Mizuiro Kojima." He gestured to Keigo. "The brown-haired idiot you were talking to previously is Keigo Asano." He then gestured to Ichigo. " This is Ichigo Kurosaki, another friend of ours."

"It's nice to meet you." I stated with a smile, then sweat-dropped as Keigo went into his happy state again, which resulted in him getting a punch in the face courtesy of Ichigo. I watched in amusement as the two started arguing until the bell rang signaling for class to begin, and the four left to their respected seats.

Classes seem to pass by quickly, and in what seemed like no time at all, the bell rang signifying lunch. Orihime invited me earlier, so I started heading towards the school yard, but stopped when I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned around and saw none other than Uryuu Ishida.

* * *

**Uryuu P.O.V**

I'm fed up with not knowing anything, this new girl has many reasons to be suspicious. I noticed right away the quicy crosses she wears on her wrists (The necklace was concealed from the shirt.) and her unusual purple soul ribbon. The lunch bell rang, and I decided to get my answers. As she was leaving the classroom, I tapped on her shoulder to get her attention.

She turned around and asked me," Is there something you need?"

"I want answers," I said simply.

She quirked her brow," What kind of answers do you seek?"

"I want to know what exactly you are, and don't play dumb about not knowing anything."

"What makes you think I trust you enough to tell you what I am, If you obviously don't trust me enough to tell me what you are?" I sight, she did have a point.

"If I tell you what I am, will you tell me what you are?" I asked.

"No." she answered simply.

I was getting irritated, "Why not?"

"You revealing yourself to me won't change the fact you don't trust me, nor I you. Once I tell you, your view of me will be completely shielded by your biased view on people, yet you'd also feel conflicted. That is if you actually believed what I would've said, as the chances of me existing are far less than yours should've been." She stated and walked away before I could retort. Just who is this woman?

* * *

**Seras P.O.V**

I met up with the girls at the same place as yesterday, again side-stepping an attack from Chizuru. I couldn't help but wonder if she'll ever get the idea that I can dodge her. I mentally shrugged it off and turned to Tatsuki. "I'm not very hungry, do you wanna spar until the bell rings?"

She nodded with a grin and quickly finished up her lunch. We got into position and began the fight. She ran up to me and aimed a round-house kick at my right side. I dodged and aimed a punch for the pit of her stomach. She grabbed my wrist and aimed a punch to my jaw with her other hand, which I caught and used momentum to throw her, though not hard enough to hurt her since it's just a match for fun. We continued fighting, ignoring the looks of awe from the girls along with the newfound crowd that formed around us. The bell rang interrupting our match and we counted this as another tie to our score count.

We walked back to class, hearing cheers and comments about the fight as we went by. I sat down in my seat and started my work for class.

* * *

**After school**

I headed down to the archery range. How I'd love to use my reiatsu bow, but alas people would looked at me weirdly coming up with something like 'using and imaginary bow', or something to that effect. So now I'm shooting arrow after arrow in the same place, as proven when various arrows split apart. When I came up with a grand total of 25 broken arrows, I decided to stop before the archery club gets something to be angry over, and walked home.

It was only 6:00, so I made dinner and started training, in Uncle Kisuke's little underground training facility. Hours passed by fast, until I stopped when my soul pager alarm went off. I checked the location and saw it was near the Kurosaki clinic, most likely after Ichigo. I rushed towards the area and arrived to see Rukia, as I heard her introduce herself as, stabbing Ichigo in the heart with her zanpakuto, giving him her powers. His shinigami power was impressive. Power radiated off of him in waves, and he held a giant sword about as tall he is, and easily slayed the hollow.

I arrived at the shop and was immediately greeted by Uncle Kisuke. "How was the hollow extermination?" he asked in a cheerful manner.

"It was interesting," I reply. "It seems I'm now not the only shinigami in Karakura town."

"Ah yes, keep watch over dear Rukia-chan" I quirked my eyebrow in question. I didn't even mention her name, but I knew better than to question him. I gave him a firm nod and headed to my room to sleep.

* * *

**A/N:** Tell me if you think I should continue this as a story, this is the first time I've written a story about my OC's I thought up.


End file.
